A wonderful life
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: In a world where the natal control forbids casual sex between straight couple, demi humans were created. A sexual frustrated Shizuo meets his cousin new pet. YAOI


**A wonderful life**

**by Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

**In a world where the natal control forbids casual sex between straight couple, demi humans were created. A sexual frustrated Shizuo meets his cousin new pet.**

**WARNING: YAOI. Delic & Shizuo X neko!Psyche**

* * *

Shizuo sighed hard after inhaling a long suck of his cigarette. In the noisy bar, the music sounded, the voices mixed and the smell of food filled the air. In front of him it was an empty plate and a half consumed beer. Across the table, Delic was flirting with the waitress, Erika. He was tired and also horny, and it was getting on his nerves that his cousin was trying to get a girl. After the big war, the heterosexual sex was very controlled because of the population control. Children only could be born when a married couple got the permit, and only of the mother saved his eggs in the bank when she turned sixteen. If the mother didn't do it, the permit was impossible. There were, of course, illegal pregnancies, but a child born that way was a pariah, a rejected being and his life was doomed forever.

"Delic, cut the crap already." He grunted, and Erika escaped from there. Delic drank his beer and laughed playfully at his cousin.

"Relax; we are young and successful officers of our beloved country! If we got caught, they will let us pass."

In the TV screen, Hanejima Yuhei made an interview to passing person. Shizuo's little brother, the reason why he entered the military even when he hated violence. _If you don't accept, your brother must enter on the service. Is the law._

Shizuo didn't regret it, his brother was worthy, and the only thing worthy in this fucked up world where now they lived.

The population had growth beyond the possibilities for the world to sustain. The food was less and less every day, new plague attacked the crops and the cattle. The war for the water was the worst; the south third level countries contaminated the reserves to stop the invasions in their territories. Many people died, many people got sick. And the population growth didn't help it.

The new natal control was: all men should make the vasectomy if they decided, when reaching legal, if they didn't wanted descendants, but they could save his sperm on the bank. The women should make a similar process but when younger, and the only persons inside the system were those born by these rules. A sick world, where sons only were merchandise, that's their world.

Since prostitution was heavily punished, they were almost no brothels for the common people (yes for those with enough money). So, for them to have a sexual partner, the demi human were created. The most popular and commons were the nekobito, but there was also inubito, kitsune's and others. Like the pets from the old days, but these were genetically created beings, a cross with human and feline or those. Since they couldn't have children with common humans, those were the most effective for calming the people's needs, and they life spam was really short, no more than fifteen years.

"I don't want unnecessarily trouble, Delic." Grunted Shizuo.

"My, how boring! Life with no audacity is boring." Delic took a cigarette and lit it.

"We risk our life everyday on the front. Is enough for me...I just need a nice sleep."

"And a good fuck..." Delic moved on time to avoid the plate that hit a wall. Erika sighed and cleaned. "It's the truth."

"I know, but you also know that I'm gay, and not for the system. I was born this way, along with this strength. So, stop trying to get me a woman."

"You should try once. It's… different." Delic was bisexual, and he had to leave his work as host to work in the military or face jail. He liked sex, but liked his freedom more. "Ok, I think is time to go home. There's something I want you to taste."

"Not a whore…"

"No, it's better!" Shizuo looked other way "C'mon Shizu-chan! We have a week vacation and you are killing you with cheap food and cheaper beer! Are you going to stay inside for the rest of the week?"

"Maybe…"

"No if I can avoid it! Let's go if you want your ID!" Delic showed Shizuo's wallet.

"Bastard! Give me that!"

Delic laughed and run from the bar "Charge it on my account, Erika-chan!"

Delic run to his apartment, a few blocks from there, Shizuo following close, and entered the place behind him. The place was tidy and painted with white and pink walls, the favorite colors of his owner. Delic had wanted to become a singer when young, and whore those colors when he could.

"Deliiii!"

A small shadow jumped him and Shizuo almost fall. Big fuchsia eyes looked at him whit curiosity. "Deli?"

Shizuo was speechless. A small boy, with raven hair, white skin and a pair of cat ears was hugging him, a tail moving from side to side. A long louse white robe covered his frame, and Shizuo felt it warm and a nice smell came from his hair, soft as a cat fur.

"I'm home Psyche-chan." Said Delic, coming from behind Shizuo. The nekobito jumped to his owner, smiling happily. "Good boy, you waited for me and I see the house very nice and clean."

"Of course! I love Deli!" said Psyche, kissing him on the cheek. Shizuo turned, still amazed, and then noted the collar on the nekobito neck. A demi human pet.

"Psyche-chan, I want you to meet my cousin, Shizuo. He works with me."

The pet looked again to Shizuo and smiled sweetly at him, a smile that made the man heart beat fast. His blood also started to go down there…

"Hi!" I'm Psyche!"

"Hello… Delic, can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Yeah… Psyche, bring some drinks to the living room, will you?" the boy run to the kitchen and the cousins sat on a couch.

"Delic, what THE HELL?!"

"WHOA, relax dude! You act as if I have a committed a crime!"

"A pet?!"

"Hey, before you say anything more, you must know I also thought very carefully this. And I don't regret it. Psyche is cute, loving and diligent. We pass very good moments, and you can see him happy."

"But…!"

"What? You like what you see, I saw you."

Shizuo crossed his legs, trying to hide his erection.

"It's been so long since somebody got close, it's natural…. And he… is kind of cute."

Delic laughed and Psyche appeared with the drinks. The nekobito sat next to his master and laid his head on his lap, purring meanwhile Delic caressed his ears. The sweet smell again.

"You heard, Psyche-chan?"

"Yup! And I think Shizu-shizu is cute too!"

"Just shut up" said Shizuo, drinking. The cat looked at his master, confused.

"Shizu-chan is a little shy…"

"I'm not!" said Shizuo, blushing at the other two. Delic whispered something to Psyche and the cat approached the other. Shizuo moved a little, trying to made space between them. "What?"

"Shizu-shizu is cute, and shouldn't be ashamed of that. I like to be with Deli, he made me happy. And since Shizu-shizu is Deli cousin, I want you to be happy too." Said the nekobito and kissed Shizuo's lips softly. His black tail caressed Shizuo's hand and his arms sneaked around his neck and whispered on his ear, his warm breath making Shizuo shiver. "I also like play this way. Deli taught me many things…" Psyche licked Shizuo neck, and his hand wandered to his belt, undoing it. Shizuo was intoxicated by the young cat smell, arousing, sweet, and delicious. His senses were overwhelmed by this, his sexual frustration also made him let the pet do what was doing. His erection, big and hard was freed and psyche licked lustfully his lips at the sight. Suddenly, he yelped, and Shizuo looked at Delic, his eyes shining with lust. The fuchsia eyes blonde had one hand on the base of the tail and the other caressing the nude ass of the raven haired. Psyche mewled and purred, and Shizuo never before saw something so sexy. He moved the kitten mouth to his erection and Psyche started to lick. Shizuo felt a shiver, the nekobito tongue was a little rough, as a cat, but it felt so good on his member! Delic kept touching, making the cat keep on mewling and in a moment he also opened his pants, his erection as big as Shizuo's.

"His ass is mine, but I can share his mouth with you, it is ok?" said Delic, licking his lips meanqhile he rubbed his member against Psyche butt cheeks. Shizuo nodded, unable to speak, he felt so good now! Delic kept preparing his pet ass as Psyche opened his mouth and started to take the member in, making Shizuo groan. He had to use all his will to not pound inside that delicious mouth, the sharp teeth's and raspy tongue was making him go mad. Delic pushed inside, also groaning and Psyche let go Shizuo's member for a moment, gasping and then purring. Shizuo forced his member on the open mouth and made the cat move, which responded fast to his require. Delic was also pounding Psyche's ass hard, groaning and gasping, and the cat's smell filled their senses. Before he knew, Shizuo came in that warm cavern, hard as never before. Delic groaned a moments before and released inside Psyche, filling him. Shizuo never saw something so good before, as Psyche tried to drink all his seed. His erection, not so big but neither small was still up, hard and red, and after he recovered his breath he went for it. It tasted funny and smelled nice, Psyche was very clean. The smell of his skin was also delicious there, and he took it on his mouth, feeling Psyche's hand on his head, gasping and mewling. Soon, the kitty came and Shizuo drank it all, it was the first time he made it willingly. When he got up, saw how lustfully messy was the nekobito, feeling his member hard again.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, but only the mouth" said Delic, entering the cat again. Psyche took Shizuo member on his hand and masturbated him, his small hand soft and experts.

It was a good night for the trio, even when Shizuo couldn't take the cat rear.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, a little at least. The original idea was a pirate's story (?) but in the end was this... oneshot for now, tell me if you want me do do more. This is the firt time I write at the same time in spanish and english as well, its interesting. It'sn been a while I wanted to writte about this perverted trio.**


End file.
